Super Smash Ki!
by Arle Nadja
Summary: My first non Mario fanfic! X3 Anyways, Ki, the Shapeshifter from my Mario Fanfics, ends up in the Smash World. You can guess what happens next...chaos. All of my summaries suck...X.x Rated T for stuff. :3 PS: Genre 2 is a spoiler! XD
1. Prologue

_**Chapter 1: Prologue-y Thingy**_

_**Kitayl: Huh, this is my first non-Mario fanfic…cool! X3 Um, I dun own anybody here except for me and Ki. X3**_

_**Ki: -whines-**_

_**Kitayl: Oh shut up you…**_

_**Earth**_

Morning dawned on Kitayl's neighborhood, and she woke up extra fast. Quickly, she put on her favorite outfit. A blue t-shirt with rhinestones on the neckline, a jean skirt, and black shoes. Her brown elbow length hair was put up in a ponytail, with her head-length group of hair left out, almost blocking her left bluish-grayish-greenish eye. After that, Kitayl put on her trademark white-rimmed sunglasses as if they were a headband, and grabbed her magical typing thingy. The magical typing thingy, or MTT, was what she used, as the author. Duh. So, she made the entire Earth pause, and then left with her pwnful skills, so nobody would know she was gone…

_**Ki's House**_

Night had fallen in the Marioverse, but that was good timing for Kitayl.

"_Ki?"_

"_Ki?"_

"_KI! WAKE UP!"_

Ki's eyes opened reluctantly.

"Wha? Is it morning already?" the Shapeshifter asked, yawning.

"Actually, it's like, midnight here." Kitayl stated. Ki turned on the light.

"What the heck…Kitayl…WHAT are you doing here!?" Ki asked.

"Well, you're my main character for Mario…" Kitayl began.

"Heck, this isn't even a Mario Fanfic!" Ki interrupted.

"Yeah…but I can't write without you! You're like, my main character person!" Kitayl explained.

"Ugh, fine. What the heck do you want?" Ki asked.

"Shapeshift into some better clothes, and then follow me!" Kitayl ordered, walking out of the door.

Ki sighed. Kitayl was ALWAYS dragging her on stupid adventures. Couldn't she make someone else to do this? Nonetheless, she followed her idiotic orders. After all, Kitayl WAS the author.

Ki shapeshifted into a red shirt with gold at the ends, blue jeans, and black shoes, and had my pixilated-at-the-end hair pulled up in a ponytail. Ki sighed and walked out of the door.

What the heck was Kitayl planning this time?

_**Earth, Kitayl's House**_

Using her pwnful author powers, Kitayl teleported herself and Ki back to Kitayl's House house.

"Why the heck did you drag me to Earth?" Ki asked.

"Because, this is where we start. Now hurry up, before you wreck my time-freezing spell." Kitayl explained, walking towards the basement. Without turning on the light, they both went down the stairs.

"Heck, what's here?" Ki asked impatiently. Kitayl rolled her eyes and pulled out the MTT. Suddenly, a shiny button appeared on the wall.

"What's that?"

"Dunno, just press it."

"Why?"

"Because, then if something bad happens, I can blame you with solid proof." Ki glared at Kitayl, and pushed the freaking button. That's when the portal appeared…

_**End of Chapter!**_

_**Kitayl: I know it was short, but prologues usually are. So R&R, and don't tick me off.**_

_**Ki:…Crud.**_


	2. Imagine That

_**Kitayl: First off, I would like to mention that I was about to cancel SSK, until I got 2 fate-deciding reviews.**_

_**Ki: Stop exaggerating. -.-**_

_**Kitayl: Fine. -.- Ahem, so I just wanted to use this space to say thanks to readergirl-290 and Yoshizilla for preventing me from shutting SSK down. :3 Okay, just include all of the cruddy disclaimer stuff. I only own Ki and myself so far, so…yeah. Also, I will be using Kitayl as I and me rather than her and she, 'K? Good. Eh, I guess that's it. Let's get started, eh?**_

_**Chapter 2: Imagine That**_

_**Umz…we're still at my house. Duh.**_

Well, the portal opened…but I didn't go in. I pushed Ki in. Did you honestly think I was ACTUALLY going to be the main character? Have you SEEN the title!?

_**Smash Mansion. It's a good thing that it actually has a name, or I would've had to make up a name. O.o;;;**_

"I say we play Luigi's Mansion!" Luigi stated.

"No-a way, Weegie! We're-a gonna play-a Super Mario Sunshine!" Mario stated in return.

"HECK no! It doesn't even have me in it!" Luigi argued.

"SHUT UP! If we play any game, it's gonna be Kirby Air Ride." Kirby said.

"Do they do this EVERY time they play Gamecube?" Ness asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Peach sighed.

"Crud."

For about five more minutes, they continued arguing. Then, there was a flash outside.

"What the heck?" Link said. They all shrugged it off; figuring Jigglypuff was blowing up stuff with her bazooka again.

_**Outside. **__**No freaking duh.**_

Ki found herself outside of the Mansion.

"Oww…I hit my head…" she whined.

"Hey, where the heck is Kitayl!? THAT JERK!!!" she yelled. She noticed a cell-phone like thing next to her with a note on it.

"_Sorry for being such a jerk__ Ki, but did you honestly think I was going to risk my freaking life with you? HECK no! So, you can like, just call me if you need me or wha'ever. 'K, ciao ciao!_

_Kitayl_

Ki crumpled up the note and dialed my number for my MTT.

_**Kitayl**_

My MTT rang, and I obviously picked it up.

"Hello? Kitayl here!" I said casually.

_**Ki**_

"Guess who?" Ki mumbled.

_**Kitayl**_

"Can I have a lifeline?" I asked. Hey, we needed more comedy.

_**Ki**_

"IT'S KI YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DITCH ME!? WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" Ki screamed.

_**Kitayl**_

"Ohhh…that. Well, I decided to make an SSB fanfic for once, but I was kinda out of ideas. So, I thought about making you go there and stuff. Good idea, huh?"

_**Ki**_

"…Great. NOW I'M A FREAKING SSB CHARACTER TOO!? Couldn't you just have continued one of your EXISTING Fanfics without me in it!?" Ki yelled.

_**Kitayl**_

"Well, that's impossible. Only one of my fanfics have you in them, except one, but that's complete. Plus, I'm putting my others on hiatus right now, so stop whining. You should be HAPPY that you're here! BE GRATEFUL!!!"

_**Ki**_

"…When are you going to realize that I DON'T want to be in your Fanfics?"

_**Kitayl**_

"Umz…" I hung up, ignoring her question.

_**Outside with Ki**_

"…Did she just hang up on me? HECK no!" Ki sighed.

"Ugh, I hate being the main character in every one of Kitayl's freaking Fanfics…" she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Pichu was already walking around outside, so he noticed Ki before anybody else got outside. Aww…he's so kawaii:D

"Uhh…hi?" Ki asked.

"_I'm gonna kick Kitayl's freaking…"_ Ki began to think.

"MONSTWER!!!" Pichu screeched. Suddenly, Pikachu came over.

"PIKACHU!!! THERE'S A FWEAKING MONSTWER!!!" Pichu cried. Pikachu looked at Ki.

"Who the freaking heck are you?" Pikachu asked.

"Why do we keep saying "freaking"?" Ki asked.

"I dunno, it's freaking fun."

"You're freaking right."

"Anyways, WHO are you?" Ki paused for a moment.

"_Okay…should I lie, or what? Huh, now that I think about it, this is one of Kitayl's fanfics, so I guess it doesn't really matter…" _she thought to herself.

"…My name is Ki. I'm a Shapeshifter." Ki introduced herself.

"…Hmm, I haven't seen you around anywhere. Are you from SSBB or something?" Pikachu asked. Ki didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"…What the heck is SSBB?" Ki asked. Pikachu blinked.

"Um…Super Smash Bros Brawl. You know?" Ki looked puzzled.

"Uh…well…I'm not exactly from here…so…okay, let me cut to the chase. I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I'm probably not even from this planet, much less this universe. I'm from the Marioverse, more specifically, Toad Town. I save the world all of the time, but the only reason I know where the heck I am and who all of you are, is because Kitayl told me!" Ki explained. Pichu blinked.

"You talks fwunny." Pichu giggled.

"…I see. So, you come from the same place as Mario, Wario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, DK, and Yoshi?" Pikachu asked.

"I guess, yeah. Are they here?" Ki asked, slightly relieved.

"Yeah. So are a whole bunch of people. One question though."

"What?"

"…Who's Kitayl?" Ki pulled out the cell-phone thingy, and dialed my MTT number. AGAIN.

_**Kitayl**_

My MTT rang. AGAIN.

"Hello?" I asked.

_**Ki**_

"It's Ki. Listen, Kitayl, I need you to come to the SSB world. Now would be nice."

_**Kitayl**_

"WHY should I come over there?"

_**Ki**_

Ki paused.

"…Because Pikachu is here."

_**Kitayl**_

I instantly hung up.

_**Back outside again**_

"…I guess it didn't w…" before Ki could continue, I appeared out of nowhere.

"ZOMYGOSHITREALLYISPIKACHUYOU'REMYFAVORITESTPOKEMONANDSMASHEREVER!!!" I squealed. Pikachu blinked twice and sweatdropped.

"Uh…" was all Pikachu could manage to say. Ki slapped me. Before I could slap her back, she started talking.

"Okay, you got your Pikachu. Now what the heck do I do!?" Ki asked. I paused.

"Well, what you do is that you start living here, and then stuff happens!" I explained.

"Stuff?" Ki asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF!?" Ki yelled, twitching. Pichu and Pikachu watched in amusement.

"Well, I have some stuff planned. Let's see…everyone goes to the mall…then you get a walkthrough of Adventure mode…and then…" I stopped abruptly.

"YOU HEARD NO SPOILERS!!!" I yelled to the audience, breaking the 4th Wall. I'm the author, I get to do that. Ki rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but with SSBB coming out, there's not going to be any room, especially if you stay temporarily or if someone else comes…" Ki said, finally (reluctantly) accepting my point of view. I smiled.

"That's no problem for my…IMAGINATION!!!" I yelled triumphantly. There was an awkward silence.

"Your imagination?" Pikachu asked.

"IMWAGINATWION!!!" Pichu yelled, hopping around as if he had a sugar rush…which he did.

_**The Kitchen**_

Young Link snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the giant box of cookies.

"WHO THE HECK ATE ALL OF THE FREAKING COOKIES!?"

_**Back outside for the 85**__**th**__** freaking time**_

"YOU'RE telling ME that your "imagination" can help? Honestly Kitayl…" Ki muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"IMAGINATION!!!" I yelled. Suddenly, a whole entire floor appeared. The mailman walked by.

"…Hmm…it seems taller than yesterday…" He shrugged and put the mail in the mailbox, and walked away.

"How'd you…" Ki stuttered. I looked out towards the audience.

"Remember kids, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF IMAGINATION!!!"

_**End of Chapter…It's about freaking time.**_

_**Kitayl: Well, I finally stopped procrastinating and finished this chapter. Hey, I got writer's block. I'll also be multitasking by making yet another fanfic, which although is an SSB one; it is entirely separate from this. Keep a lookout for it! Until then, R&R, 'K? Only YOU can save me from writers block! –triumphant music-**_


	3. 4th of July Partay!

_**Kitayl: Guess what? I thought of more chapter ideas! Yaaaaaaaaay! X3 Um, anyways, I'd like to thank people for reviewing and stuff. Also, happy Independence Day/4**__**th**__** of July to everybody in America, including me! So yeah, this chapter will be dedicated to that. :3**_

_**Introduction**_

A week had passed since I used my "imagination" to make room for Ki. She reluctantly moved in, seeing that I was stubborn. She ended up meeting everybody, and soon she knew the place as if she'd lived there all of her life. Today was July 4th, Independence Day. So, since I live in America, I decided to make everyone else celebrate it too, even though pretty much everyone here was from Japan. O.o;;;

_**7:00 AM, Ki's Room**_

Kirby snuck into Ki's room.

"Ki???" he asked, poking her. Ki didn't reply.

"Kiiii???" he said again, more annoyed, poking faster. Ki groaned like um…me on a weekday morning. 

"KI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Kirby yelled. Ki woke up and fell off of her bed.

"Ugh…what the heck is going on???" she said sleepily as she stood up.

"It's the 4th of July! Independence Day!" he stated. Ki blinked.

"Okay…and?"

"…Well…we have to celebrate and stuff!" Ki looked over at the clock.

"Heck, I don't usually wake up until noon…WHY did you have to wake me up so freaking early?" Kirby shrugged.

"Dunno, Kitayl made me do it." Kirby shrugged. Ki shook her fist towards the sky, most likely to me. I ignored her, and Ki sighed.

"Fine, I might as well stay up then. So, how do we celebrate???" Ki asked. Kirby paused.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I dunno. I guess we should throw a party or something…" he suggested. Ki's face lit up.

"YEAH! PARTY! I LOVE THE SOUND OF THAT!" Ki approved. There was silence.

"…We're the only ones awake, aren't we?" she asked, blinking.

"Yeaaaaaaah…" Ki sighed. It was gonna be a long day…

_**Noon, Main Room**_

Since it was noon, everybody had woken up. Mario, Luigi, and anybody else who wanted to play video games were arguing which to play, especially since they had gotten a Wii a couple days after Ki arrived. Yup, everything was perfectly normal. Except Ki was half asleep, but hey. Things happen. Kirby was trying to put up banners and stuff. He fell off of the ladder he was standing on.

"…Ki? Mind helping me out?" Kirby asked weakly. Ki rolled her eyes, and put them all up in about five seconds. Kirby blushed with embarrassment as Ki then helped him up.

"What'cha gwuys doin'?" Pichu asked cutely.

"We're throwing a 4th of July party here. So, we're putting up stuff." Ki explained.

"A…party?" Pikachu asked, walking by.

"Yup!" Kirby nodded.

"We can't throw a party here! People LIVE here!" Pikachu said.

"Psh, it's just the Smashers and some special guests. What could happen?" Kirby asked.

"Well gee, now that you said that sentence, something probably IS gonna happen." Ki sighed.

"C'mon, how bad could it be?" Kirby said.

"Well, if you keep saying stuff like that, then it'll be horrible." Ki muttered. Pichu tilted his head.

"Why's it gonna bes bwad???" he asked innocently.

"Because, in cartoons, video games, fanfics, and so on, when somebody says things like "What's the worse that could happen?" or "What could possibly go wrong?", everything goes wrong. So now Kirby has cursed us with those sentences." Ki explained. Pichu pointed at Kirby.

"KIRBY CWURSED US!!!" he yelled. Kirby sweatdropped. Ki rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs back to her room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirby asked. Ki smiled.

"I have some inter-dimensional calling to do…" she said, pulling out her cell phone.

_**Creepy Steeple-Marioverse**_

Two Duplighosts and a Yoshi were in Creepy Steeple, looking at the Pearl Star, which the Shadow Queen had put there.

"No wonder the Shadow Queen never told me where the Pearl Star was." One Duplighost said. It was Doopliss, who had been living in the Creepy Steeple.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Crystal said, watching the Shadow Star split in half because of the Pearl Star.

Crystal was a pink Duplighost with a thunder mark on her sheet, with blue shoes, blue bows on the sides of her head blue eyes.

"I'm keeping this." Doopliss said, grabbing the Pearl Star.

Anna just stood there, the first half of the Shadow Star on her necklace. She was a pink Yoshi mage with blonde hair, crystal-blue eyes, and wore a midnight black cloak. Crystal had the other half of the Shadow Star on her necklace once again, relieved.

Suddenly, Doopliss's cell phone rang. His was a nifty white cell phone with the Yoshi's Island ringtone in it.

All three of them sweat dropped at this, confused.

"Hello?" Doopliss answered in his cell phone, a bit shocked right now.

_**Ki**_

"Doopliss! It's Ki. Listen, the reason I've disappeared is because Kitayl sent me to the SSB world. So I'm currently living in Smash Mansion with a whole bunch of other people. But don't freak out, everything's fine. But we're throwing a party here, and I allowed myself to invite people. Unfortunately, you three are the only ones I could reach for now. But still, if you guys want to come, you're more than welcome. How you get there…" Ki paused and thought of an idea.

"…I've got a plan. Just chillax for now, 'K?" Ki finished.

_**Creepy Steeple**_

"Ok…and DANG, you have good timing. Anna, Crystal and I just found the Pearl Star, and you'll never guess where it was. It was in the Creepy steeple! Bye-bye…" Doopliss said through the cell phone, closing it.

"Now what?" Anna mumbled.

"I Call Super Paper Mario!" Crystal yelled.

"Hate to break it to you, Crystal, but how are we supposed to play Super Paper Mario, IF WE DON'T HAVE A WII?!" Doopliss retorted.

_**Smash Mansion againz**_

Ki headed down the stairs.

"Ki!" Kirby yelled.

"Okay, I invited my friends over to the party!" Ki stated. Mario spit out water all over Luigi.

"YOU DID-A WHAT!?" he asked, getting glared at by an angry Luigi.

"What? It's just three people…" Ki said.

"Ki…it's bad enough we're having a party while Master Hand's out of town, but now you're inviting people from other dimensions!?" Pikachu said.

"Well, yeah. C'mon, it's perfect timing! I'll just get Kitayl to bring them over, and then we'll throw a party!" Ki reassured.

"…You all realize this is gonna end in disaster, right?" Kirby asked. Everybody nodded. Ki pulled out her cell phone again, and eventually convinced me to send them over.

_**Creepy Steeple**_

Suddenly, I popped up in front of Anna, Crystal, and Doopliss.

"'K, umz, Ki told me to teleport you guys over to Smash Mansion, so, yeah." I said. Then all four disappeared. Me back to my house, and Crystal, Doopliss, and Anna to Smash Mansion…

_**Outside of Smash Mansion**_

"Crud. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Doopliss yelled, freaking out.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Crystal yelled, whacking Doopliss with the Pearl Star.

"You know what I say? you guys are really weirding me out." Anna said, beginning to play Pokemon Diamond on the DS while she was bored.

Crystal looked around, sighing. as her being the guardian of the Crystal Stars now, the Sapphire Star popped out from behind her, crashing into the door to the Smash Mansion.

"You took the Crystal Stars with you? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Anna retorted.

"I told you, I can't leave the Crystal stars behind! if I did, the Shadow Queen would've taken them by now!" Crystal snapped back at her friend, growling in fury. Ki burst out of the door.

"Crystal! Anna! Doopliss! SQUEE!!!" she squealed running over. The other Smashers looked through the hole in the door the Sapphire Star and Ki had left from bursting through.

"Hi Ki." Anna said, not looking up from her game.

"Hi Ki. sorry that the Sapphire Star broke through the door." Crystal said, pulling the Sapphire Star away.

Doopliss just stood there, blinking in confusion. He was holding the game of Super Paper Mario in his hand, but only because Crystal and Anna wanted him to take it.

"Zomigosh I'm so excited!!!" Ki squealed.

"C'mon, you guys have to meet EVERYBODY!"

_**One long introductional montage Kitayl doesn't feel like typing later...**_

"'K, now that we're done with that...LET'S PAR-TAY!!!" Ki yelled. Everybody shrugged, and suddenly party music, lights, and food appeared out of nowhere.

"...What the heck just happened?" Kirby asked.

"Umz, Kitayl decided to start this thing." Ki suggested.

"Works for me!" Pikachu said, trying to keep Pichu from eating all of the desserts.

_**Palace of Shadow-Marioverse**_

The Shadow Queen sighed.

"I have to know where those three are. Especially that traitor, Doopliss." She then teleported to Fahr Outpost.

"CRUD! Not there."

Then Twilight town.

"AGAIN!"

Then Rogueport, and so on, until she got tired of it, and teleported once again. Instead of her being in the Palace of Shadow, she was outside the Smash Mansion.

_**Outside of Smash Mansion**_

"What the heck is this place?" She mumbled, entering it. She saw Doopliss, who was snoozing off, and smiled evilly as she started possessing him when nobody was looking. Ki went over by "Doopliss".

"C'mon!!! Bowser and DK are about to have a chip-eating contest!!!" she said. Ness walked over, looking at "Doopliss" suspiciously. Obviously, he knew that wasn't really Doopliss. But in most fanfics, everybody hates Ness, so he didn't bother talking to anybody. Poor guy. X3

"What? A chip eating contest!? I know DK will beat Bowser." "Doopliss" said, wide awake after jumping up. Ness shook his head.

"Hmm...maybe I SHOULD tell Ki..." he said, starting to walk over. Then Popo hit Ness in the head with his hammer, making him go unconscious.

"...What the heck did you do THAT for!?" Nana asked. Popo paused.

"...I dunno. I just had a weird feeling..." he shrugged. Nana sighed.

"Crystal, I think your Boyfriend (Doopliss) just woke up.." Anna said to Crystal, giggling at her own comment.

"ANNA, SHADDUP! One, he's not my boyfriend, Two, we hate each other." Crystal snapped back at Anna, growling.

"Suure you hate him.."

"Ok that's it!"

Anna and Crystal started beating the living crud out of each other, and out of pure hatred after what happened. "Doopliss" was unable to hear what Anna and Crystal said, but just sighed, looking around in confusion. Yoshi walked up to Anna and Crystal.

"...Hey, are you guys fighting over me?" he asked hopefully. In the distance, Jigglypuff slapped her forehead.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!" she yelled.

"Hi there." Anna said to Yoshi.

Crystal suddenly bit Anna's hand, causing the pink Yoshi to scream in pain.

"You did NOT just do that.." Anna retorted to Crystal, forming a Shadow Ball in her hands.

"ZOMIGOSHSHESAIDHITOME!!!" Yoshi blushed, falling over in an anime fashion. Suddenly, Ness woke up out of nowhere. Before Popo could attack him again, Nana threw Popo across the room. Ness stood up and pointed to "Doopliss".

"THAT'S NOT DOOPLISS!!!" Ness yelled. Then Popo hit him with his hammer and stuck his tongue out at Nana. Ki gasped and turned to "Doopliss".

"I KNEW IT!!!" she yelled. Ki paused.

"...Wait...I only know one person...thingy...that can possess people that's not really a Boo or a Ghost or anything..." she began. "Doopliss" yawned, obviously bored.

"DANG YOU SHADOW QUEEN!" Crystal yelled, tackling Doopliss down. Before any of them could say "Crud" really fast, the two were starting to beat the stuffing out of each other. While others stared in shock, mouths agape, Jigglypuff watched happily. Creepy.

"...Why is she beating up her boyfriend?" Zelda asked.

"It must be their first fight. So sad." Link said, shaking his head.

"This is awkward. Crystal fighting Doopliss? Usually SQ changes into her true form, or possesses Anna...Doopliss must've really ticked her off." Ki muttered.

"Darn it…" The Shadow Queen said, switching to her true form.

"What the heck?! Let go of me!" Doopliss yelled, literally struggling while he was inside the Shadow Queen's true form. You hear me, he literally said that also.

"Shaddup, traitor.." the Shadow Queen said to Doopliss, growling.

"Dangit…alright, time for the Supernova Attack…" Crystal mumbled.

All seven Crystal Stars came into view, even the Pearl Star.

Together, the seven, or eight Crystal Stars zoomed around the Shadow Queen, making the Supernova attack.

The Shadow Queen was left with 50 HP.

"Dangit…how'd you manage to find the Pearl Star?!" she asked. The others were still standing in disbelief, for Jigglypuff, happiness. Ki rolled her eyes and jumped next to Crystal. She shot out an orange energy blast, leaving the Shadow Queen with only 30 HP.

"Ha! TAKE THAT!!!" she yelled triumphantly. Anna meanwhile was knocked out from her last fight, too tired to get up.

The Shadow Queen growled, her having 30 HP left caused her to stop possessing Doopliss, and Fleeing.

Doopliss landed on his head.

"Oooww.. pain.." he moaned.

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!" Ki cheered. Ki looked at the time.

"ZOMIGOSH!!! IT'S LIKE...MIDNIGHT!!!" Ki yelled.

"...So?" Kirby said.

"They have to gooooooooo!!!"

"...Why?"

"...I dunno. I guess Midnight is just that time of going."

"Oh, fine with me." Ki then called me, and I teleported them back. Pikachu paused.

"...You realize we have 15 minutes until Master Hand gets back, right?" Pikachu said. Ki groaned and hit her head on the table, then the scene fades to black.

Suddenly, Pichu pops up.

"Kirby was cwursed us!!!" he says in a weird voice.

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: Sweet, longest yet:D Umz, anyways, my good pally Sofi94 had the honors of using Crystal, Anna, and Doopliss, so thanks Sofi! Dun forget to R&R! X3**_


	4. The Mall, Part One

_**Kitayl: First off, sorry for not updating in a few days, I've been awfully busy…okay, I've been distracted with Pokemon Battle Revolution. But come on, it's fun!!! Well, I haven't had much time on the computer because of other people going on the computer, along with 4**__**th**__** of July stuff too, but hey, I'm 13. I'm a busy person. Soooo, yeah.**_

_**Well, here's another note, all of my other stories are going on hiatus in order for me to continue. But so far, this is my most successful fanfic yet, so I don't mind. Sofi94 used Crystal, Anna, and Doopliss in the last chapter, as special appearances. Now before you flood me with reviews asking if you can be in it, allow me to explain.**_

_**Sofi94 and I both go on Neopets, and are in the same guild. We're usually on at the same time, and we've worked together before. So I asked if she'd like to have her main Mario Rping characters as Ki's guests of honor. If you'd like to know more about the relationships and such behind the group, please read Sofi94's fanfics, along with "Shadows and Magic". Sofi's characters will NOT be in every chapter, but will be regular guest stars. If you want to have your OC be in SSK, please Neomail me on Neopets, on my Kitayl account. If you don't go on, it might be a little hard to do this.**_

_**Well, without further ado I give you…**_

_**Super Smash Ki-Chapter 4: The Mall, Part One!**_

_**Introduction**_

After the 4th of July party, I sent Crystal, Doopliss, and Anna back to the Marioverse. The Smashers managed to keep the party a secret, although it required tying up Pichu and putting duct tape over his mouth, but it worked! Since then, things had been quiet. So, Ki though up of an idea. It involved a simple cell phone, and means of teleportation…

_**Smash Mansion**_

It was quiet.

TOO quiet.

Then the world blew up.

Okay, okay, so the world DIDN'T blow up. But when somebody says "TOO quiet", something bad always happens. Hey, it was getting boring! X.x;;;

"Oh my freaking Grambi, could today be any more boring???" Ki whined.

"It could be worse, Ki. I mean, the world blew up like, 30 seconds ago." Pikachu stated.

"Yeah, but that didn't REALLY happen." Ki replied.

"Crap."

It continued on like this for several more minutes, until Kirby crashed through the door. Literally.

"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!!!" he yelled frantically, running towards the two.

"Kirby, I say this because I care...SHUT UP!!!" Ki yelled. Pikachu shot her a glare.

"What she means is: What?" Pikachu corrected.

"No. I meant shut up. Don't correct me incorrectly."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Pikachu blinked twice.

"Anyways, what's up?" Pikachu asked.

"The Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful Mall just opened!!!" Kirby squealed.

"...That's sort of a long name, isn't it?" Ki asked. Kirby paused.

"Let's just call it the Mall, 'K?" he said.

"Works for me!" Pikachu shrugged.

"So, let's go!!!" Kirby said excitedly.

"We can't just LEAVE...can we?" Pikachu asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ki said.

"Okay, well let's bring along some people." Pikachu said.

"Okay, me, you, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Ness, Popo, Nana, and I'll invite my friends again." Ki suggested.

"'K." Kirby said. Ki grinned and pulled out her cell phone.

_**Somewhere in the Marioverse…**_

Anna and her blue Yoshi friend Sarmad were showing their favorite break dance move to Crystal and Doopliss by spinning on their backs. It was their favorite move, since they can do it for hours without stopping.

Suddenly, Doopliss's cell phone rang.

"OH DEAR GRAMBI! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MINE THAT RINGS ALL THE TIME?!" Doopliss yelled, growling.

"Shaddup, Doopliss. Just answer it…" Crystal mumbled.

"Fine.." Doopliss opened his cell phone.

"If this is Ki, DANG YOU HAD BAD TIMING TODAY!" Doopliss answered through the cell phone, freaking out.

_**Phone Conversation**_

"Well sorryyyy. Anyways, The Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful Mall just opened today. Thing is, it's in Smash City. So, I decided to invite you guys over to "The Mall". So, are you guys up for it?" Ki asked.

"Hiiiiii!!!" Pichu squealed in the distance.

"The Mall?" Doopliss asked, confused.

"Come on, it's not just ANY mall!" Kirby began, grabbing the phone. "It's The Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful Mall!!!" he said.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door to the Creepy Steeple, followed by a loud, impatient yell.

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Ki grabbed the phone back from Kirby.

"Doopliss...is somebody else there???" she asked, hearing the pounding through the phone.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THE HECK IS BANGING ON THE DOOR?!" Doopliss yelled, looking over at the door. Anna and Sarmad just stood there, watching in silence.

Meanwhile, Pichu started whining.

"Waaaaaaaaa!!! I WANNA TALK ON THE PHONE!!!" he cried.

"Uh...don't cry...uh...wanna muffin???" Pikachu asked, sweatdropping while taking out a muffin. Pichu immediately turned happy and took the muffin.

"...Why do you always do that to me?" Pikachu asked.

"UGH…I hate it when this happens…" Crystal mumbled, swinging the door open.

A Duplighost, Dupliko, stood in the doorway.

"Ello, Crystal, Doopliss. You too Anna and Sarmad." She said with a grin, a Bandit, Bandon, randomly beside her.

"Yo." He said simply. Crystal sweatdropped, seeing that Anna was about to ring the bell in the tower that turned people into pigs.

"No! Don't ring the-" she began, but Anna had already made the big bell ring. Guess who turned into a pig? Doopliss, Anna, and crystal stared at Sarmad, who was a blue pig now.

"Crud…" Doopliss muttered.

The bandit sighed, folding his hands into his black cloak, which was detailed with sort of a red zigzag design near the bottoms of the sleeves.

"Brilliant, Doctor Science." He mumbled, adjusting his mask, which had a large slash winding around from the top of the mask, across the eye hole, and ending near his left cheek. The slash was crudely stitched up with what looked like some form of yarn.

"Oh, shaddup Bandon." The black-sheeted Duplighost grumbled, icy blue eyes glancing at him. When he didn't reply, she decided to ignore him. She didn't look much different compared to most Duplighosts, with the exception of a midnight blue bow on the back of what was assumed to be her head, and a small, golden, almost kitty-like bell was tied to her neck with a bow, which was a similar color to her eyes, like her shoes.

Ki blinked.

"Okay, I hear talking, bells, and "crud". WHAT did you guys do now!?" Ki asked, frustrated.

"Oh dear Grambi…I just saw Anna ring the bell in Creepy Steeple, and Sarmad was turned into a pig.." Doopliss said through the phone, frustrated.

"OIIINK!" Sarmad oinked, freaking out.

Ki sighed with frustration.

"Why did Anna ring the bell? You guys haven't rung the bell since your villainy days...except for that one time..."

_**Flashback…**_

_"You guys are boyfriend girlfriend!" Anna began teasing Doopliss and Crystal, laughing._

_"SHADDUP!!" Doopliss yelled, glaring at Anna._

_"BOTH OF YOU GUYS SHADDUP!" Crystal yelled, glaring at both of them._

_"Maybe if you didn't start arguing with me before we got to Twilight Town, this wouldn't happen!" Doopliss glared at Crystal._

_"Oh yeah?! Maybe it was your fault!" crystal growled, taking out a hammer. She attempted to throw it at Doopliss._

_Doopliss dodged the hammer, but in doing so, he caused the hammer to hit the bell, which rang._

_When it was over, Anna and Sarmad freaked out._

_Guess who turned into pigs?_

_Crystal and Doopliss sat there, turned into pigs and having either an oinking contest or an argument._

_**End Flashback…**_

"Ahh, good times..." Ki said. She suddenly remembered why she called in the first place.

"So, do all of you guys want to come to The Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful Mall or not? I'm wasting my minutes here..." she asked impatiently.

"We're coming, but Anna's going to have to take Sarmad, because if Piggy Sarmad is left alone, he's going to throw himself out of the window…" Doopliss said, watching Crystal and Anna refrain Sarmad from falling out of the window.

"Um. A-HEM, still here..." Dupliko grumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. Bandon currently wasn't paying attention to what was going on- he was wondering how exactly one could turn into a blue pig.

Ki blinked.

"...Okay then, fine by me. Now I just need to contact Kitayl to bring you guys over. So, make sure Piggy Sarmad doesn't kill himself. Also, Dupliko and Bandon are invited, too. 'K, later!" Ki said, hanging up.

"How'd you know that Dupliko and Bandon were there?" Kirby asked, confused.

"The same way you knew that I didn't know Dupliko and Bandon were there!" Ki smiled, walking off. Kirby stood there, puzzled beyond all belief.

"...What?"

Doopliss put the phone away, turning to Sarmad, who was trying to get out of Anna's grip so he could jump out of the window.

Bandon sighed.

"For the love of hickory smoked bacon, why is the pig trying to commit suicide?" He grumbled, Dupliko shoving a sheeted hand over his mouth.

"Wot wus tat for?" He demanded, voice muffled by the sheet.

"Shush! You might offend him with your bacon comments, you pig." She replied. Sarmad refrained himself from jumping out of the window, but when he heard the word "Bacon", he fainted.

"Just great…now you made him faint!" Anna muttered.

_**Smash Mansion-Ki's Room**_

Ki dialed the number for my MTT. After awhile, a familiar message came up.

"_Sorry, I'm busy at the moment. Please don't bother leaving a message, 'cause I'll never look at it!"_

Ki sighed.

"Okay…I need another plan…" she mumbled.

_**Smash Mansion-Main Room**_

Ki walked down the many stairs.

"Grambi, we need to get an escalator or an elevator or something…" she muttered.

"So?" Pikachu asked.

"No use, Kitayl's busy." Ki sighed.

"Okay, well why not just break the 4th Wall?" Yoshi suggested as he came over.

"Hey…good idea!" Ki said.

So, Ki broke the 4th Wall, and told me to go get them. Then I said no. So then Ki started begging, I rolled my eyes, and gave used my MTT to instantly zap Dupliko, Bandon, Crystal, Sarmad, Anna, and Doopliss to Smash Mansion. Then Ki went back too. Yay.

_**Just outside of Smash Mansion**_

Over their arguing, Crystal and Doopliss didn't realize that they were at Smash Mansion.

"Umm…guys? We're at Smash Mansion, so break it up!" Anna yelled, pushing Crystal and Doopliss away, while Sarmad, who was still a blue piggy followed her. Dupliko shrugged and followed the rest of them, Bandon looking at all the Smashers. Ah, a goldmine for a talented thief. Noting that nobody was looking, he slipped off into the shadows. Ki burst the door open.

_**Smash Mansion-Main Room (Wow, didn't see that coming, did you? -.-)**_

"Hi guys!!!" she squealed.

"Dupliko, Bandon...and Piggy Sarmad...in case you didn't know by now why the heck I went missing about two weeks ago, this is where I live now. Long story short, Kitayl." She began explaining.

"Hey...where'd Bandon go?" she asked. Dupliko shrugged.

"How would I know? I don't keep tabs on him." she replied simply.

"Yo.." Sarmad said, looking at all the Smashers.

"OMGWHATTHEHECKSARMADISSUPPOSEDTOBEANONTALKINGBLUEPIGGYANDHEISTALKING!" Anna yelled, freaking out so much, that she fainted.

Meanwhile, Roy sat at the table, playing solitaire, bored. Unfortunately, he failed to notice someone relieving him of a few coins...-cough-Bandon-cough-

"What the heck is going on?" Sarmad asked Doopliss, confused.

Doopliss and Crystal ended their argument, hearing what Sarmad had just said, shocked.

"DAANG…" Crystal muttered.

"FOR THE LOVE OF HICKORY SMOKED BACON, SARMAD ISN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK! HE'S JUST A BLUE PIGGY!" Doopliss yelled.

For the second time, Sarmad fainted again after hearing the same word.

"You KNOW that Sarmad faints every time he hears the word "Bacon…", Doopliss. Shame…" Crystal murmured.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were playing chess just out of boredom.

"Checkmate. You lose." Zelda said, moving a piece.

"I hate this…" Link muttered, sweatdropping.

"Well sorryyyy…how was I supposed to know I was going to win at this game every time?" Zelda said, frowning.

"I have no idea how you keep winning at this."

"Hey, not my fault I win every time…"

"All right, are we going to GO to The Super Duper Mega Fantastical---you know what? I'm just gonna call it The Mall. Are we going to The Mall or not, people?" Ki asked.

"Would you mind if I came as well?" A voice asked, Roy standing up from his solitaire game and joining the others.

Dupliko watched as the greedy bandit that had came along with her snuck out of the shadows and stood beside her.

"Where the heck did you go?" She asked.

"I cut my finger. See?" He said, showing her his hand, which had written on it in some sort of marker: _Make a scene and you're SO dead._

Ki shrugged.

"ANYBODY can come, let's just go already! Dear Grambi, we've wasted 13 pages of words and we're not even there..." she mumbled. Everyone shrugged and came outside, as they began heading towards The Mall...finally.

_**The Overthere-Marioverse**_

Grambi, the king of the Overthere, looked puzzled.

"Father, what is thy problem?" Luvbi asked.

"I feeleth as though many are using thy name excessively..." He replied. Luvbi shrugged.

"Wha'evereth."

_**Smash Mansion-After everybody else left**_

Luigi came back to the Mansion after grocery shopping, and the room was completely empty.

"...They went somewhere without me AGAIN!?"

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: Well, it's about time I updated! This is only Part One of this Chapter. In Part Two is where they actually go to The Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful Mall, and then you get to enjoy random insanity:D Also, Sofi94 used Anna, Crystal, Doopliss, Link, Sarmad, and Zelda. Another of my friends, Dupliko, used Bandon, Dupliko (obviously), and Roy. While I use myself, Ki, Luigi, Pikachu, Pichu, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Ness, G&W (Mr. Game & Watch),Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and any other random characters needed. More characters will appear as the story progresses. Once again, the same rules applied to Dupliko just like Sofi94.**_

_**Anyways, please R&R, and sorry if future updates are also slow. X.x;;; Flames will be laughed at, then ignored. Oh, and now we would like to sponsor TOTS, Toad's Original Translating Services, which allows Marth, Roy, Yoshi, and the Pokemon to speak English…**_

_**Narrator: Are you having trouble talking the same language as everyone around you? Then contact TOTS, Toad's Original Translating Services! We can allow you to speak fluently in any language of your choice, with a dangerous and expensive surgery involving sticking a strange device in your brain! Comes with Wi-Fi! All you have to do is pay 20 payments of $19.99 and $50.00 shipping and handling, so call 1-800-TOTS-AND-THIS-IS-A-FAKE-PHONE-NUMBER, or contact us from www.toadsoriginaltranslatingservices.fakewebsite! Ask for one today!**_


	5. The Mall, Part Two

_**Kitayl: First off, I'd like to apologize for the slow updating, Me, Sofi, and Dupliko don't usually go on at the same time, and when we do, we're usually busy. Well, without further ado I give you:**_

_**Chapter 5: The Mall, Part Two**_

_**Introduction**_

Last time on SSK, Kirby notified Ki about The Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful Mall. Instincts taking over, she immediately called her friends Crystal, Anna, and Doopliss. They themselves had company, and Sarmad, Dupliko, and Bandon experienced the SSB world for the first time. But, Sarmad was turned into a pig. Who TALKS. But eventually, everybody (except Luigi) left Smash Mansion, so now we join them as they approach The Super Duper---let's just call it The Mall, 'K? -.-

_**The Mall**_

Ki literally burst through the door, which was unfortunately made of super expensive glass, which pissed the Manager off. It really WAS Super Duper Mega Fantastical Fantabulous Amazing Awesomely Pwnful! It was so big; they needed 12 freaking maps just to show the entire mall.

"...Wow." Ki blinked. Dupliko slowly walked in and blinked, looking around.

"It's... so... big..." She said quietly, nearly fainting at the explosiveness of it all, tilting backwards slightly, and nearly falling over.

"Hmph. Have you ever even been in a mall…?" Bandon murmured, coming in behind her and lightly shoving her to her feet.

"N-no..." She shuddered, calming down. Roy walked in behind the rest of the group, glancing around.

"'K, now what do we do?" Nana asked. Ki paused.

"...Um...stuff?" she replied, sweatdropping. Kirby shrugged.

"Works for me!" he exclaimed, poofing away to the food court in a puff of pink smoke.

"How he does that?" Pichu asked cutely.

"...You'd think I'd know that..." Ki muttered.

Sarmad ran off to the video game section, and unfortunately, he ran off quickly, so Anna wasn't able to catch up to him in time.

"DANG he's fast for a talking piggy." Anna sweatdropped.

Dupliko wandered off to find the electronics store... She was in dire need of a new video camera. Her old one busted last time Doopliss and Crystal came for a visit.

Meanwhile, Roy just simply wandered off, and Bandon... well, he was gone a few minutes after entering the store... to shoplift, maybe? Who knows with him?

Pretty soon, all of the Smashers had broken up into different groups. Ki had sort of gone solo, Kirby and Yoshi went to the food court; Jigglypuff went to the...weapons...shop, and so on and so forth.

Except Mr. Game and Watch, or as we'll call him, G&W, for some reason went to the ice rink with his frying pan that flung out bacon or sausage or whatever the heck that squiggly crap is.

"Ooh, this is a nice one... Small too!" Dupliko examined a Panatonic VDR-D400 DVD video camera, smiling cheerily. Oh, this would suit her blackmail purposes nicely...

Carrying the video camera over, she set it down on the counter beside the cash register.

"Um, excuse me, sir! I'd like to buy this, if you don't mind." She spoke up, the employee figuring she was some kid in a sheet.

"Heheh... Sure. But wasn't Halloween months ago, kid?" He asked, ringing it up. Dupliko looked flabbergasted for a second.

"HOW RUDE! I'll have you know-"

"Heheh...$540, kid." He cashier interrupted her, Dupliko appearing like she was about to explode on this person. But she managed to keep her rage down as she paid with a bit of grumbling.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" The person said as Dupliko collected her purchase and stormed out, mentally cursing and thinking of ways to torture this human.

"_'Halloween was months ago'?? How dare he?!"  
_  
Bandon was still missing. Yay for him.

"DANGIT…now where'd Sarmad go?" Anna muttered, looking around. She was ticked off at the fact she lost Sarmad in the mall. She sweatdropped, noticing a pile of video games on the floor, with a blue snout coming out from the top.

"Again…why do I even bother?" she muttered, sighing.

"Ah forget it…I'm outta here…" Anna muttered, walking to the food court.

"WAIT UP!" Sarmad yelled, following Anna after he got out of the pile of Video games he was getting squishified by.

Meanwhile, Roy glanced about the mall, bored-all these shops, all these objects, and yet nothing appealed to him...

Roy kept up his wandering, and headed towards the food court. He craved tacos. NOW.

As soon as Roy came over, Kirby came up, foaming at the mouth as if he had rabies or something. (It must've been the chicken)

"IT'S MY FOOD! MIIIIIINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF IT!!!" he hissed, laughing insanely. Yoshi came over and tackled Kirby.

"SNAP OUT OF IT FOOL! WE ALL KNOW IT'S MIIIIIIINE!!!" Yoshi growled. The two ended up beating the living crud out of each other by the time Ki came over.

"...The things people do these days..." she sighed.

Roy blinked, staring at the two for about a minute with a blank expression on his face. Noticing a nearby Taco Bell, he remembered his craving and wandered over to buy one. Why Roy wanted a Taco is a mystery, however.

Meanwhile at the Weapons Shop, Jigglypuff had found a shiny new Laser Bazooka. Grinning evilly, she walked up to the cashier.

"Hey, you." she said. The cashier blinked.

"OMG IT'S A GHOST!!!" he screamed.

"I'M DOWN HERE YOU DOLT!" Jigglypuff yelled in return. The cashier looked down to see Jigglypuff, since she wasn't really that tall.

"How much for this Laser Bazooka...Tom?" she asked impatiently, eyeing his nametag since "Cashier" is a pretty stupid name.

"I'm sorry; you must be over 18 in order to purchase anything here. Now, maybe you should go to Happy Fluffy Funtime World next door, okay?" he said. Jigglypuff grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen _**TOM**_, I could be your _**MOM**_ for all you know. Now tell me how much the freaking Laser Bazooka is or else you'll be my first victim." Jigglypuff explained, twitching. Then Tom ran out of the shop like a chicken from Colonel Sanders. Jigglypuff took this moment to take even more weapons, and left to the food court laughing evilly.

Crystal was in the electronics store, either looking for something, or boring herself to death.

"How did I end up here again?" She muttered, looking around. Unfortunately, her powers of all things electrical caused static electricity to flow around her, which ultimately ended to the lights in the store going out. Everybody was pissed at her, especially due to the fact this was an ELECTRONICS store

"CRUD! Why does it have to be MY fault the power went out?!"

Doopliss was also in the electronics store at the same time, who was one of the many people in the store pissed at Crystal.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled at Crystal.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know the power would go off if I went to the electronics store?!" she yelled back, glaring at Doopliss.

The two started bickering, unknown about what was going on. Aww, those lovebirds I tell you…

Crystal sweatdropped.

"We better get to the food court before anyone else gets cheesed off at us…" and with that, she ran off to the food court, Doopliss following right behind her.

"..." Seeing it was around lunchtime, Dupliko headed towards the food court, rage from earlier bottled up to avoid her taking some sort of embarrassing hyperspazzum on a nearby plant.

Roy munched on his taco, not spilling it for some reason that defied all logic.

Meanwhile, a certain bandit –cough-Bandon-cough- had just pocketed something from an expensive store rather full of expensive...stuff? He was heading for the door, unaware that someone was watching the whole thing...That mysterious stranger snuck up on the bandit, grabbing him by the arms. 

"Got you!" 

"Hey! Lemme go you old bag! Whadda ya want?" He complained, flailing. 

"_Oh Snap. At least nobody else is here... Especially HER. She'd NEVER let me live this down..." _He thought to himself.

Dupliko was headed for the food court, hearing everyone else up there. That is, WAS, until...

"Aye! Let me-...Oh crap." She saw Bandon, hoisted over a security guard's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. By the looks of it, it was too much for his pride to bear to be seen like this- his mask turned a light shade of pink.

Dupliko stared for a moment, dumbfounded.

"...Heh...HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" She burst out laughing, the bandit letting out a small grumble. Perfect...

"HEY, YOU! Kid in the bed sheet! Move along, okay..? Take off that silly sheet as well! You look ridiculous!" The security guard barked.

Dupliko remained completely still for a few seconds...Okay, THAT was the last freaking straw.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING..." Here she glanced at the tag on his shirt "…FRED! WHY I OUTTA…"

This extreme extended rant out of pure rage temporarily stunned the security guard, allowing the Bandit to flee to the Food Court.

_"...Thanks Dupliko..."_

(Am I the only one who found that to be a shippy moment???)

By now, pretty much everybody had met up at the food court.

Except Snake.

He was hiding under a box.

What a surprise. -.-

Oh, and Kirby and Yoshi were still trying to kill each other, but you know.

Oh yeah...and G&W, who was doing Grambi-knows-what with his "bacon" at the ice rink. REMEMBER THAT, KTHNX.

"So, now what do we do?" Ki asked.

"I dunno. I say we go before Yoshi and Kirby kill each other, Jigglypuff starts blowing up things, and before Pichu gets a hold of that candy store about 5 meters away." Pikachu replied.

"Only nerds count how far away stuff is." Bowser teased.

"...Your point?" Pikachu asked.

"...He's supposed to cry and get upset and stuff...or at least get pissed." Ganondorf pointed out to Bowser.

"I KNOW WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN GANONDORK!!!" Ganondorf ran away crying while Ness started rolling around on the floor laughing his brains out. Eww, that's awfully graphic. O.o

"Whatever." Mewtwo said. Of course, that's pretty much the only thing he says. Crystal sweatdropped, finally getting to the food court with Doopliss.

"At least the power won't go off here. That is if you don't do it again." Doopliss said to Crystal, rolling his eyes.

"I told you. I didn't do it! The electricity must've gotten to me before the power went out!" Crystal muttered, frowning.

"Well, if everybody's done with their insanity, I think it's time we head out." Ki said.

Within about two minutes, they managed to get everybody together. Well, except for two people.

One, Luigi. But they left him behind at the Mansion. He was pretty pissed as I would imagine...

Number Two...

"Hey, where's G&W???" Yoshi asked. Both he and Kirby were sane again. Kirby froze, remembering he took his frying pan that made "bacon".

"LYKZOMGHESGONNAMELTTHEICERINK!" Kirby shouted. Pikachu blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because one time Kitayl did a roleplay with a similar plot and he melted all of the ice with his "bacon" of doom!!! Oh, and I got to play Brawl and pwn Meta Knight and his fake Spanish accent." Kirby explained, sticking his tongue out at Meta Knight, who proceeded to tackle him down an up escalator. So basically, nothing happened...

Dupliko was filming Meta-Knight and Kirby's feminine slap fight, deciding to post it on the internet later. Those two are gonna be pissed.

"At least the power didn't go out this time, otherwise, what else can go-" Crystal began, but was cut off by Doopliss, who covered her mouth with his sheet-like hand.

"Don't say it!" Doopliss yelled.

"IT'S TOO WATE!!! CWYSTAL CWURSED US!!!" Pichu screamed while Pikachu dragged Meta Knight and Kirby away from each other, who were trying to have some kind of girly-slap-fight.

"Let's just go to the freaking ice rink already!" Ki sighed, dragging everybody over to the Ice Rink. As they entered the rink, it was just as Kirby suspected...

G&W was flinging "bacon" everywhere.

The things people do in fanfics these days...

"ZOMGHBACON!"

"What a perfectly good waste of pork..."

"It's not a waste! There's nothing less wasteful then bacon flooring!"

Roy was debating with Bandon over whether covering a skating rink with bacon was a good idea or not. Sarmad was still a blue piggy at the time, and once he got there with the others and heard the word 'bacon', you know what happens.

He fainted.

"Again?!" Anna complained, watching Sarmad faint.

Ki blinked.

"G&W, WHATHEF are you doing!?" she asked.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." he replied.

"Curse the idiots who made G&W talk in only beeps..." Ki muttered, shaking her fist at the sky. Jigglypuff cackled maniacally as she pointed her Laser Bazooka at G&W.

"I'll take care of him." she said, twitching insanely. Ness pulled her away slowly.

"Well, Bacon flooring is tastier then wood!"

"You ate wood?"

"No! But still..."

The debate continued on, Dupliko meanwhile wondering what happened to Fred after that hyperspazzum she took on the poor guy.

...Apparently he started a business on E-Bay selling bubble gum he found under random tables at the mall, which he claimed to have been chewed by celebrities. Fun.

Crystal sweatdropped, her eyes glowing yellow. She glared at G&W as electricity danced around her.

"Three...two..." Doopliss began, but paused. Why did he even bother counting down to zero, anyways? Crystal growled, electrocuting G&W to prevent him from flinging another piece of "Bacon" anywhere else.

Then G&W fell over and died.

"Shizz...that's going to be hard to explain." Kirby blinked, and Ki kicked him.

"FOOL! This is a fanfic doofus; you just use your imagination like Kit-Chan did."

"WHOA, since when is Kitayl Kit-Chan!?"

"Since she joined that Pokemon Forum and started watching too much Cardcaptor Sakura, fool."

"What the F is going on!? How long have we been on hiatus!?"

"...2 weeks or so."

"SHIZZ!!!"

"I know, right?"

Dupliko left her train of thought, looking around.

"Is it just me, or did any of you hear a weird noise? It was all like... THWUMP." She said, making gestures with her hands.

Bandon gave her a funny look.

"Yeah, it's just you."

"It's just you YOUR FACE." She retorted, Bandon gasping. Roy just blinked. What kind of a Zing was THAT? A suckish one. Like the one Kit-Chan's brothers make. -.-;

"Either I overdid that, or I electrocuted him too roughly…"

"'K, so now what?" Pikachu asked. Suddenly, G&W woke up.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!" he screamed. Then Popo hit him with his hammer.

"...At least he's not dead." Ki sighed.

"...Lets go home, this place sucks." Kirby said. The others nodded as they walked off into the sunset 'cause it looks cool.

_**Smash Mansion**_

Meanwhile, Luigi started hyperventilating due to extreme neglection and died.

_**THE END. OR IS IT??? -laughs evilly and gets PWN'd-**_

_**Kit-Chan: Yay! We finally finished this retarded chapter:D Umz, I give credit to Dupliko, Sofi, my Guild, and new spiffy Pokemon Forum I joined for support. They've also helped for the next chapter, whether they know it or not!!! THAT'S RIGHT FOOLS!!! –cackles manically then shuts up-**_

_**Uh…remember to R&R! Flames shall be laughed at then ignored! 'K, sayonara:3**_


End file.
